The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for dispensing pills or capsules, and method for making same, and more specifically to a child-resistant and xe2x80x9cseniorfriendlyxe2x80x9d capsule dispenser capable of dispensing capsules.
A need exists to permit medicine, such as pills and capsules to be dispensed at the appropriate time or day. Also, such dispensers should be child-resistant while at the same time, should not present an undue impediment to the elderly. Child-resistant containers are known, such as screw-top bottles and flip-top bottles with locking mechanisms. However, it has been found that such bottles are very difficult for many elderly people to open, either due to reduced vision or poor manual dexterity caused by arthritis or other ailments.
Blister packs are also known. Blister packs typically are formed of plastic or other flexible material and have a plurality of depressions or blisters that receive the pill or capsule. One side of the blister pack is then covered with a foil material to secure the pill or capsule in place. Sufficient finger pressure applied against the convex portion of the blister causes the capsule to break through the foil material to release the capsule or pill. Blister packs by themselves, however, do not provide a child-resistant dispenser nor do they it facilitate sequential release of designated medicine.
The disadvantages of present capsule dispensers may be substantially overcome by providing a novel capsule dispenser. More specifically, in one embodiment, a capsule dispenser for dispensing one of a plurality of capsules includes a blister pack having a plurality of cavities, where each cavity is configured to releasably retain one of the plurality of capsules. Also included is a puncturable sealing material covering the cavities. A first housing has a dispensing aperture through which a dispensed capsule passes, and a second housing is configured to mate with the first housing to rotatably retain the blister pack therebetween. The blister pack is able to rotate while retained between the first and second housings. A puncture aperture is located in the first housing and is in alignment with the dispensing aperture. The puncture aperture is configured to permit finger force to be applied to a cavity of the blister pack.